


The Mistake

by shirosakura911



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: It was just a game. It wasn't meant to be real. I woke up and looked around. I'm not in my room. I'm in a fantasy world... And I need to get out before I die here
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Delvin Mallory, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Farkas, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Miraak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Paarthurnax, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Ulfric Stormcloak, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Vilkas, Mercer Frey/Original Female Character(s), Teldryn Sero/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a typical story wherein there's a girl from reality who went to the world of Skyrim to save it.

Chapter 1

“Dude, seriously… just do the fucking quest!”

“If I do, I’ll lose Kodlak come on.”

“You said that before when it’s time for you to kill Vaas. “

“Don’t you dare remind me of my misery!”

“Vaas Montenegro killed by Jayce. That’s a nice story to talk about right?”

* * *

People often wonder how all of us became friends. Whenever they looked at us, they see us as individuals that are not supposed to be together. To give you an insight about us, let’s start the introduction.

Marc: The Athlete and Gamer. He plays basketball and once we became together. A puppy love. Cringing honestly. Helped me before when my Skyrim broke.

Dean: The Handsome boy in the group. He and Marc play with each other. Sometimes he’s in Marc’s house and vice versa. For what? Playing games and basketball. He’s more of an athlete than Marc. He knows how to play a lot of sports.

Melody: The Singer and Christian. Fun fact, she’s not a gamer. Too bad though. She was always our worship leader.

Clarity: The Bold and Brave. She knows how to play Taekwondo, cello, violin. She’s also a singer.

Kina: The Classical, Historian Researcher. Seriously, she’s falling in love with classical artists.

* * *

As for me, I’m just the typical one. One thing that differentiates me with the others is that I fall in love with video game characters. Read that right. I fall in love with real people but it doesn’t last. Video game characters are always the best for me. My friends didn’t care. We don’t care actually what’s your sexuality. I haven’t mentioned my name have I? My name’s Jayce. I am not gamer. More like an enthusiast. A game enthusiast.


	2. Wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up in a world that's not even possible.. Rather.... Exists in the real world.

My body hurts. Did my bed became stone? I haven’t done any workout these past few days. Groaning in pain, I opened my eyes. Instead of the white ceiling at my room, I saw... wood. _Wood?_ I got up and looked around. My eyes might be adjusting but my senses can still do their work. I can hear crackling and I smell something burning. A fireplace.

“Please don’t get up, dear.” The woman’s voice cleared my blurry vision as it focused on her. Her eyes are glowing. Vampire? Wait... Am I? Glancing down my body, it still the same thank goodness. I looked around and saw the interior of a surprising familiar house. My attention went back to the woman, holding out a cup. Or tankard in terms I think. If I’m thinking right.

“I am Hert and this is Half Moon Mill. My husband and I lived here.”

 _Hert... Half Moon Mill... Fuck... I’m in Skyrim? How and why? Wait_... Half moon mill is where two vampires. One will be killed during the Dark Brotherhood quest. Damn. Are they going to eat me?

“My dear, I got deer for lunch.” The door of the house opened revealing what I assumed must be Hern. He’s smiling and the same as his wife, his eyes are glowing. He went inside the house and closed the door before sitting on top of the table across the room. The woman gave her husband a smile. She forced me to hold the tankard in my hand. She looked at me before covering my body with the sheet.

“I hope you are not trying to seduced my husband.” My face grew red and pulled the sheets over my body with my free hand. Because of the embarrassment, I looked down at the tankard in my hand. I am not sure if I should drink it since they are vampires. The deer he’s talking about means something else for me though. I’m not sure if it’s a deer or... A human... The knock on the door startled all of us. The two vampire’s looked at each other before the other hastily walked towards me. He picked me up causing me to dropped the tankard and spilled everything on the floor. I clutched the sheet over my body and wondered what will happened next. The woman opened the wardrobe and the other placed me there. Hert gave me a weak smile before gently patting my cheek before fixing the sheet, tucking it inside.

“We'll protect you, don’t worry.” She slowly closed the wardrobe with me inside. I see nothing but darkness. Only the small light coming from the opening of the wardrobe. I am not claustrophobic but I can feel that I am slowly slipping out of consciousness. Then there was nothing but darkness afterwards.

“She’s alive Hert. Calm down.” They’re noisy I give them that. Hern’s voice is so calm at this point.

“What if they saw her? What if... what if they take her from us?” She’s worried. For a vampire, worrying is totally unbelievable.

“Hert... You know she doesn’t belong to us. If they take her then, at least we wouldn’t lose the mill.” Alright Hern. I wish for the Dark Brotherhood to kill you this instance.

“How dare you say that? You’re the one who brought her here in the first place. How can you let her go just like that?” Now that is something.

“She’s not our daughter Hert! Our child is dead!” The woman drew a gasped. Now it is getting hard to pretend not to hear those things. These two having a kid is totally not in the Skyrim Wiki. I guess they are not acting their program? Then that means... I am totally living in this world? Not some Jumanji thingy wherein NPC’s are NPC? That’s...bothering.

“I’m sorry Hert please.” I can hear the woman crying. I guess the Hern is hugging her. How dare he though? Even for a vampire, losing a child is too much to carry. I guess it’s time for me to enter the drama. Slowly, I drew a breath. Opening my eyes, the first person I saw was Hern.

“Do not worry anymore. The guards are gone.” Hert, who has her back turned, finally faced me. Tears were streaming down her cheeks when she approached me. I feel bad for this NPC. I shouldn’t since they are feeding on lost travellers but do I blame them? Should I prefer those that attack the night or those that were trying their best to survive while doing their job serving those who wanted to kill them? I don’t know. This is just a game. Not the reality. I feel bad. That’s the fact. Slowly, I raised my hand towards the woman. Her eyes widened. More tears streamed down her cheeks as she accepted my hand and kissed my forehead repeatedly.

\---

“Dear do you mind getting water from the river? Just one bucket please.” I nodded my head and grab the bucket Hern was holding. When I was able to get out of bed on my own, I started to help them around the house. Though I kept myself from going to the shed because I know the bodies are there as far as I can remember when I was playing Skyrim. I never bother before. Now I regret not bothering at all since I’m starting to forget everything I know on this game.

I got by the river and filled the bucket. Lifting it up, I almost spilled the water. It’s heavy. I guess my body here is totally different from reality. I am out of shape in this game. Setting the bucket aside, I looked at my reflection in the river. My face is still the same so far. I don’t have pointy ears so I am not an elf. I looked normal. A Nord. Aside from that, I noticed a mark on my forehead. Cupping a handful of water, I tried to washed the mark but it seems like a scar. The feeling of the mark is not different. The mark looks burned because it is darker than my skin. Leaning a little closer to the water, I realized that the mark is shaped as a dragon. The dragon symbol I always see whenever I raid a tomb that needs a claw. Does this mean I’m the Dragonborn? Or an aid for the Dragonborn?

“Sizaan!” Hert’s calling. I need to go back then. Picking up the bucket, I slowly head back to the house. As expected Hert is dead worried. She practically ran towards me. When she wrapped her arms around me, the bucket almost fell.

“Where have you been?!” Her eyes are practically flowing and her nails are starting to become claws as I feel them digging into my shoulders. She was shaking and it started to hurt.

“I...went to fetch a bucket for Hern.”

“Stop!” An arm shot out and grabbed me away from her. Hern. Since her claws are slightly piercing my shoulders, they started to bleed when Hern pulled me away from her. It wasn’t pleasant especially you are aware that they are vampires. I shut my eyes, afraid that they might kill me right now. Instead of claws, gentle fingers caressed my head with a soft voice of apologies.

* * *

“You shouldn’t go out on your own.” Hert said while wrapping my wounds with linen wrap. After what happened, Hern picked me up and the three of us went back to the house. She cleaned my wound and I still want alcohol to sterilise the wound but it’s not possible.

“I told her to go. Don’t blame her for it.” She didn’t acknowledge Hert but her hands started to tremble. She still managed to finished patching me up before standing up and heading for the door.

“I’m going out.” She said and left. Hern sighed. I suddenly feel bad. It feels like I’m destroying their marriage. I looked down at my hands.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be back.” I didn’t noticed that Hern placed one sweet roll on top of my lap. He ruffled my hair and walked away from me. I heard the door opened and closed. Probably the best if I stay here then.

* * *

“I’m going out to hunt a deer. Hopefully I’ll be back before nightfall.” Hern said while picking up a bow. He looked at me and smiled. “Do you want to come dear? “

“Absolutely not. We do not know what’s out there.” Hert... Well... She’s becoming over protective of me as if I am made of glass. These past few days I’ve been trying to get back on shape. That would be lifting buckets of water on each side like a dumb bell. Kinda heavy but if I am the Dragonborn, I need to be strong. My stamina is still weak so I jogged around the house. Hert noticed this everyday and always scolded me. Hern didn’t bother. He was proud actually.

“I want to learn how to hunt.” I said gently grabbing her hand. I know she won’t let me go but I have one trick up my sleeve.

“Or I can go grab a basket and dagger before going out to grab some flowers on my own.” Her eyes widened with fear. That did it. It’s a win win situation. Either she let me be on my own or be with Hern.

“No.” One more trick.

“I won’t stray far. Please?” looking her straight in the eye. This goes nothing. “Mother?” Her eyes went wide and her mouth slightly opened. I smiled. Yep that finalised it. I never called her mother but since she acts like one, why not?

* * *

“A little higher.. That’s it... Then... Fire!” The arrow lose and it grazed the top of the head. The deer ran away and Hern was laughing his ass out.

“Haha... It is fine new blood.” He gave me a strong pat on the shoulder. I sighed. Well... I was more with the gun rather than bow anyways. Clara is more of the bow.

“Come on. Let’s track anoth—”

“Hello there.... Friend.” A voice from behind made Hern grabbed my shoulders... Hard. I winced and dropped the bow. Hern turned to the direction of the voice making me stumble and clutched Hern’s chest armour.

“Who’s this... Hmm... blood?” Alright Hern, my shoulder hurts already. Time to loose it. I tried to pushed him through his chest armor and guess what? He shoved my whole body to his. Nice. Though the source of the voice made me nervous especially if it is so familiar.

“Lord Harkon... It is a pleasure to see you... Here.” Harkon? Shit. So this is the Skyrim Legendary Edition then? So that means...

“This... Please...” Hern then pushed me towards his back leaving me stumbling behind him. Now I am behind the man who can protect me but I know he will be nothing against Harkon. A vampire against a vampire lord? Of course not.

“Hern!” Hert? Oh no. The two men didn’t even gave her attention.

“I never thought you will settle down my friend.”

“I did my lord.” That’s when Hern finally gave Hert a glance though Harkon’s gaze never left me.

“Hert... Take her home...” Hert nodded her head and motioned me to come to her. I didn’t walked. I basically ran towards her, letting her arms enveloped me.

“I need to close your eyes now dear.” She whispered and I did. Harkon... is terrifying in person.

* * *

“What is he doing here?” Hern got home from his talk. Hert got me a cup of milk, hoping I will sleep but I didn’t. Hern and I hunted by lunch time, the sun was covered with clouds. No wonder HE was able to go out but then again, I do not know the perks of being a vampire lord yet since I haven’t reached that level when I was still playing. Or... I didn’t bother that time.

“I don’t know.” Hern gave me a glance and sighed. Hert saw this and shook her head.

“No! We can’t give her to him!” She yelled. Hern yelled back. The two got into a heated argument because of Harkon wanting me... It’s a terrifying thought but it only means that I need to seek the Companions for help. _But if I did, Kodlak will die._ I know the consequence but I’m here now. If I can make a difference then I will. I will help them from a far.

“You don’t seriously think of turning her into a vampire?!” Hert lately realized I was there. _Hey. You forgot i’m here, yehey_. Wait... Me? A vampire? That’s disturbing. You need to constantly feed and I am not down to people hunting me down.

“No.” Thank goodness Hern. “I’ll train her. First thing in the morning until she can be on her own.”

* * *

“Always remember, put yourself in the prey’s shoes. Before you let that arrow go, breathe and aim. Take your time.... Then fire.” It’s been a week since Harkon showed up. Hern steered my training and let me tell you this, I kinda like using the bow. It’s silent and easy to carry than the gun. Sure there are silencers and the aim is easy but there are no guns in Skyrim sadly. Hern is well... A great teacher. He teaches me couple of spells like Healing, flames and frost for emergency purposes. I got a sword from Hert. She said I need to practice with that too because unlike the gun, I can’t use the bow to smack a heavy armoured enemy. The bow will break depending on the craftsmanship. The iron sword is a little heavy than the bucket of water though. Every once in a while I tried to hold the sword in one hand and swing it. One time I swung the sword and accidentally didn’t hold onto it. The sword flew towards a nearby tree instead of the Dummy. You know what I think? If all didn’t end well, at least i’mma try and throw some weapons hopefully I can hit the target. Instead of slicing the Dummy, I tried to hit it by throwing the sword instead. Takes time. The sword is damn heavy.

“Sizaan? Why are you throwing your sword instead of swinging it?” I gave Hern a slight smile before grabbing the sword from the Dummy.

“It’s heavy. Better use it as an advantage, I think.” Hern gave me a laugh with a hand resting on his stomach. His other hand is holding something that is wrapped in cloth.

“What’s that?” I asked. Hern finally stopped laughing before he handed it to me. Sheathing my sword, I took the cloth and unwrapped it. It was a circlet. Silver and Jade Circlet. Back in my world, I never bother using this while I was playing mainly because I am not into magic. Mages wear this things. Me, I sell them. They’re worth the money. Clara and Melody would have love this.

“We wanted you to have this.” he said while taking the circlet and placing it on top of my head.

“It’s enchanted.” He smiled. “It looks good on you.” I smiled back. An arrow went flew in between our faces. Hern threw a flame towards the shooters direction. A scream of pain was heard then footsteps. Hern grabbed my shoulders and looked at me in the eye.

“Run as fast as you can Sizaan.” More footsteps. “Go! Now!” he pushed me and I did. I did ran. The adrenaline gave me the stamina and strength. I prayed to gods. _Whoever is listening. Please keep them safe_.


	3. Ulfric Stormcloak

_I don’t know where I am going._ The adrenaline is slowly receding. My heart is pounding but I can no longer hear it. I can hear the nature. The birds. The wind. I greedily gulped the air, thanking no bug was present. _I don’t know where I am._ I thought. _And I need water._ Taking a deep breath, I looked back. When Hern pushed me away, I started running away from the mill. I didn’t even know who are those that attacked us. If it was the Dark Brotherhood then I am doom. If it is Harkon then… I let out a breath and looked for the sun. The sun rises in the East. My east is at my right. Trying to recall my Skyrim, I trekked down the path. The roads of Skyrim are not safe. Bandits, thieves and monsters lurked around here. The iron sword that Hert gave me is still here and the circlet. My clothes is obviously not appropriate. It is a dress that Hert kept in her wardrobe but never bothered wearing it.

The sky is cloudy and I still don’t see any living being. The road is clear even if I was hoping I can hitched a ride or steal a horse. Everything is peaceful. The path seems familiar though. If I am correct, this is the road that leads to Falkreath, one of the nine holds of Skyrim. IF I am correct. My sweats already dry and I stink. Seriously. I really stink. All I want is to take these clothes off and have a bath. To distract myself, I softly sang the song I’ve been singing for a while ever since I played Skyrim.

_“We drink to our youth for the days come and go,_

_For the age of aggression, is just about done,_

_Well drive out the Stormcloak and restore what we own,_

_With the—_

“You have a beautiful voice.” My hand went to the handle of the sword but wasn’t fast enough. A hand grasped my wrist and pulled me up. My whole body was being lifted off the ground. A mouth too close to my neck and an arm wrapped around my waist.

“I wonder what you are that makes Lord Harkon ordered us to hunt you down.” He placed his nose on my hair and took a deep breath.

“Let me go.” he didn’t. Instead he grasped my wrist enough to draw blood and trickled down my arm.

“Your blood… it’s different…” he grazed my neck with his teeth, drawing another blood.

“Stop playing. Lord Harkon will not like it.” He didn’t. He licked the wound and before I can do anything, his jaw clamped on my neck. I screamed. It hurts like hell. It’s even worst than the needle and blood bag. Tears streamed down my face. _I wonder if I’ll die in this game, I die in the real world._

It was freezing when I woke up. The cold helped when it comes to numbing my neck wrapped in a bandage but not for my whole body. Looking around, I recognised the outline of the tent. A table in the middle of the rectangular tent. A sleeping roll across the room. The tent has its flaps close. There are only two options. This might be a camp of the Stormcloak or Imperials. _I guess someone saved me… again and probably going to forced me to join their cause._ The sleeping roll wasn’t enough to keep the cold out. I shiver and tried to become little as possible to stop my teeth from clattering. My clothing is gone. Who wouldn’t freeze?

The flaps of the tent opened and a big man stepped in. His attention went to me. Seeing that I am awake and definitely trying to keep the cold out, he shut the flaps and head towards my direction. That’s when I finally found out who he is.

“Are you well?” It is Ulfric Stormcloak. I don’t trust my voice this time but gave him a nod. I can probably sit up to acknowledge the High King of Skyrim but being in a fetal position conserves heat. He noticed this and went to retrieve the other sleeping rolls across the tent. I thought he’s going to wrapped it around me but no. He laid it out flat on the ground. His full body armor are gone and his cloak was placed in the sleeping roll. He’s not fully naked, leaving his underwear or loin cloth? _I don’t even know what those called are._ Not only that, he lied down side ways on the laid out bed roll and offering the space to me _with_ his arm

 _Well, I gotta be honest. Ulfric is big. He’s muscular. Who wouldn’t accept the offer?_ I scrambled and went to his arms, almost making him roll onto his back. He chuckled and wrapped me with his cloak along with the sleeping roll I have abandoned. Underneath, he pulled me in an embrace, my head resting on his chest. _It’s warm and comfortable._ It’s not cold anymore and my body is no longer shivering. Both of us are not talking. It’s silent and awkward. The thing about being in a game that you clearly know the people you’re encountering, it may rise some doubts. Doubts and questions on why and how do I know them or where did I came from and etc. It will be hard to explain. In this situation, I need to act.

“Who are you?” _A head start._

“I am Ulfric Stormcloak, High King of Skyrim.” _I’m asking your name only, not your title._

“Where am I?” _I need to know_.

“Falkreath Stormcloak Camp.” _Not far from Half Moon Mill._ Wriggling out of his grasp, I put a small distance from me and him. The palm of my hand pushing his chest.

“I need to go.” _Bad idea but I got a feeling this is how General Tullius was able to capture them alive. I don’t want to be at the executioners head block_.

“You can’t. Not until you tell me who you are and what happened to you.” _Let me go Ulfric. You’ll regret having me here if my guts are right._

“I can’t stay.” This time he gently placed his hand on top of mine that was resting on his chest. His eyes trapped my attention and no wonder he was able to gather soldiers for his war. His eyes are intimidating that gives you chills and forced you to hear what he has to say.

“You were attacked by vampires. You were sweating so I had one of my commanders to dress you. She said you were attacked… with a purpose.” Whoever this commander I’ll give her nine points for analyzing me like an art work. The bandaged on my wrists and bruises on my waist might be the indication. I haven’t seen my bruises or other wounds but they’re not in pain. I’ll probably check on them later.

“You can trust me.” _Fine. Let me just recall the pronunciation of the name Hern gave me._

“Sizaan.”

“What?”

“My name. Sizaan.” His eyes are curious. Like critiquing an art wherein you need to describe the art work first through your senses.

“I… fled from Half Moon Mill. Vampire attacked my home.” Hopefully he’ll get what I said and stop asking. My eyes are starting to get droopy.

“My men who travelled saw that mill.” His eyes no longer into authority but rather sympathy.

“The place was burned to ground they say. Bodies littered the ground and no living was found.”

I wasn’t supposed to feel anything. They are only NPC’s who helped me recover and survive. They don’t exist and yet the strike is real. Unconsciously shutting my eyes, I recall my memories of them. The start, the fun, until the last I saw them. I was right. It is painful. I started sobbing. If it wasn’t for them, I wouldn’t be here. Breathing. They could have forced me to turn into a vampire but they didn’t. They trained me instead of giving me up to Harkon. _They weren’t supposed to die. Why?_ I fell asleep with Ulfric pulling me into a hug.

“I’m sorry.” _Don’t be._

Sleeping helps. It gives a momentarily relief from the pain. Ulfric left while I was asleep. Ralof came inside the tent giving me food and water. He was currently kneeling beside my bed roll. His gaze is uncomfortable. It’s fine being naked for a while but I’m already embarrassed.

“Ralof?” He looked at me with wide eyes.

“How do you know my name?” _shit._ I never asked his name nor he said his.

“Ulfric.” He didn’t doubt but his eyes twitched when I addressed the High King by his name. Not even bothering with the Jarl. _He bought it though Ulfric never told me his name._

“It’s Jarl Ulfric.” The sharpness of his voice didn’t caught me off guard. I’m used to it anyways in the real world.

“I don’t care. I want out of this camp.” Ralof, the NPC I no longer saw in River Wood before, stood and glared at me.

“You need to learn your manners.”

“And you need to learn how to control your temper to the person you don’t even know what she can do right now.” Self defense is one thing that my parents let me have.

“Really? Little pup?” _say what?!_ Without letting him even breath, I tackled him. A short jab at his jaw can stagger anyone. He’s wearing an armor. I cannot kick him at his groin. Head and face then. The jab stagger him. Using my weight, I pushed him towards the table. The back of his head hit the leg of the table. The table moved and I doubt the others heard it. Ralof was daze and took this opportunity to grabbed his sword swinging at his right side. He heard it when he tried to grabbed my wrists. Too late for him to realize when he felt the blade on his neck.

“I told you.” One thing that my instructors told me, don’t let emotions go inside your head. This time I let my success go over my head. His arms are free and used it to grabbed my hair. He pulled it hard that made me bend backwards. I screamed and felt the cold ground on my back. Ralof let my hair go and grabbed my wrists with one hand placing it on top of my head. He’s grinning on top of me and I hate it.

“Give up?” I gave him a glare. A glare that he just laughed. My scream might have alerted Ulfric because the flaps flew opened and here he is. If looks can kill, Ralof would have been dead. Ralof immediately retreated and gave the jarl a kneel. Naked as I am and him on top, no wonder Ulfric’s hands are balled into fists.

“My jarl---” Ulfric growled at Ralof and almost reached for his blade. Never minding the cold I stood in front of Ulfric, shielding Ralof from his wrath.

“Ulfric…” I placed my hands gently on his shoulders. He didn’t react. He still wants to kill Ralof. Stepping a little closer to the fuming jarl, I slowly placed my arms around his neck. That earned me a reaction. His arm pulled my waist while his hand rested at the back of my head. His face went near my neck. His hand cupping my head, gently tilt it for him to rest his face on my neck. Growling again, he spoke.

“Leave.” Ralof left and Ulfric didn’t let me go. My fingers smoothen his hair hoping it can calm him down.

“What did he do?” He asked in low angry voice that can snapped any second.

“Don’t be mad. We were playing on who’s stronger.” He released me and looked me in the eye. His arms didn’t retreat but rested and remained where they are.

“What do you mean?”

“He wasn’t able to control his temper when I addressed you by your name and called me little pup. I didn’t liked it so I pushed him but I underestimated his strength and he was able to flipped me over.” _Please fall for that reason._ He didn’t spoke but his eyes were searching for truth. I know I left some details out but I will be more questioned. Telling him I know Ralof’s name will rise suspicions because Ulfric didn’t told me. Hopefully he’ll stop asking and let it slide.

“Was that all?” I gave him a short nod.


	4. Durak

Ulfric’s eyes didn’t leave mine. Though his eyes are beautiful, my skin is not that built for the weather as I started to shiver.

“Do you have any clothes I can wear?” I asked. He nodded his head and let me go. He waited for me to curl inside the bed roll before opening the flaps. A minute later he appeared with a Stormcloak armor at hand. Of course. Stormcloak.

* * *

“What?!” Ulfric’s voice rang like the church’s bell. After days of staying at the camp, it’s time for me to go.

“Please Ulfric...” His hands on my shoulders are starting to get tighter and tighter. My hands on the other are resting on top of his chest, trying to calm him down.

“Why? They could still be out there. They can still hurt you. Please... Stay with me. Besides, we’re off to Windhelm. You can be safe there.” I shook my head and held his face with both my hands. His hands went slacked.

“I know you are worried but my destiny lies beyond this camp. Beyond Windhelm. Yours lies in whatever it is you’re doing.” Looking once again in his eyes, I nodded my head and gave him a smile. I took a step back and turned towards the direction of the main road.

“Wait.” I closed my eyes and sighed. This will be harder than I thought. Gathering myself, I faced him once again.

“What is it?” He did a gesture and Ralof brought him a large horse that has a dark brown body and white hooves. Horses from Windhelm I thought. Ralof gave Ulfric the reigns and walked towards me. Handing out the reigns he spoke,

“The roads of Skyrim is dangerous. A horse will aid you in your journey.” His voice no longer carried authority but sadness. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took the reigns from his hand and nodded.

“Thank you for everything.” Before I could changed my mind, I turned around and walked away, tugging the reigns as we disappear from the camp. The walk towards the path seems long. The forest is filled with sounds of birds. It looks peaceful but knowing that danger lurks around Skyrim, I should expect the worst. The walk towards the road tired my legs but good thing we’ve reached it without delays. Good thing Ulfric gave me a horse.

Glancing at the horse, I noticed a large bag hanging at its side. On top of the bag is a rolled fur in which I guess the bed roll. I smiled. I guess Ulfric is not so bad after all. I stopped walking and gave the horse a pat on the neck. I never ridden a horse back home. I guess I’ll do self taught again. Looking down the horses body, I noticed something hanging. Recognizing it as something to step on, I stepped on it with my right foot. Holding the saddle, I pulled myself up and lifted my left. Problem is that I can’t fully lift my left because the bag is blocking it. As I planned to go down and try the other side, a voice caught me off guard.

“That’s not how you ride a horse.” Looking at the direction of the voice, my eyes widen. Nords and vampires are one thing. Orcs are a different matter. They look so real that I was awe struck. The orc noticed this and gave an awkward cough.

“O-oh... Uhm... You think so too?” I gave him a slight giggle and brought my left foot down to fully faced him. This orc looks so familiar that I wonder where have I seen him.

“Where are you headed?” he asked. I pursed my lips thinking for a moment. First thing I need from this forsaken world is a job. Some coin and a house.

“Probably the nearest town here.” He nodded his head in Understanding and said, “That will be Riverwood. Can I join you? I’m headed towards that direction as well.” I gave him an absurb look. Who does he think he is? I don’t even know his name to Identify whether he’s a friend or foe. He noticed this and scratched his head.

“I know what you people think of my race but... If it helps, I’ll tell you my name to ease your worries.” I didn’t gave him an answer and waited. He cleared his throat before he held out his hand.

“My name is Durak.” Durak. Where in the world did I heard that name? Looking through his clothes, he doesn’t seem like a normal bandit orsimer. He’s wearing an armor. Accepting his hand, I gave him my name.

“Sizaan.” He gave a smile, squeezing my hand before letting it go. When he started walking, I followed.

* * *

The walk towards Riverwood is silent. No one is talking. I never bothered starting a conversation since i’m still busy thinking who this guy is. The armor is familiar in a way but I can’t pinpoint what faction or even quest I met this guy in the game. Lost in thought, I didn’t even hear him calling my name.

“Yes?” I gave him a glance.

“Are you alright?” he asked. I nodded my head and turned my attention to the road.

“What were you saying? I’m sorry, I was lost in thought.”

“It’s almost night. We need to hurry. Riverwood is not that far anymore.” Glancing at the sky, he was right. We’re losing daylight. Stopping at my tracks, I gave him my full attention.

“Are you asking for a ride?” if he is, he has to take the reigns unless I want to fall off the horse.

“It’s the only way but we can camp here if you want.” I shook my head and held out the reigns.

“You lead. I ride.” He seemed shocked but grabbed the reigns. He went to the other side of the horse and climbed. He then held out his hand. I took it and tried to ride the horse without fail like last time. I almost clapped my hand together when I was able to ride successfully.

“Hold on.” He said.


	5. Durak II

The ride towards the town is silent and cold. The wind brushes upon my cheeks seems enough to cut the skin. The orc doesn’t seem to mind the weather nor I don’t think he will. Orcs are made to withstand the cold as far as I know. Their bodies are made up of heat similar to a hot water bag. Nords in Skyrim can withstand the cold though. I wonder if I made a mistake in identifying my race.

“Are you well back there?” He asked. Buried in my mind, my arms slowly wrapped around his waist. Resting my forehead on his back, I answered.

“I’m cold.” My action caught his breath. As if he didn’t expect me to act so comfortable in his presence. Coughing a little to mask his surprise, he continued the conversation.

“How come? Your race should be able to withstand the cold of Skyrim.” Probably. But I’m not a native now am I?

“I don’t know. Are we there yet?” He didn’t answer my question but the horse did stop. Looking beyond his shoulder, I saw the entrance of Riverwood. The town looks so peaceful now that I’m looking at it personally. Seeing some familiar faces, I remember this is where I get a good amount of coin for doing some quests.

“Are you still cold?” Totally forgetting that my arms are wrapped around his waist, I removed them went down the horse in a hurry. If he did noticed this action, he didn’t bother mentioning it. He went down and took the reigns of the horse. The people looked at us and I felt conscious. In the game they never bothered with me. They will only pay attention if I talked to them. The guards are irritating bunch though.

As we walked towards the Inn, I felt irritated. This is where Delphine is. That bitch had the nerve to order me to kill Paarthurnax. THEY didn’t even lend a hand when I needed it. THEY ordered me around and I hate that. Calming my nerves, we entered the Inn. It was packed. Like literally. Looking around, I saw a heavy armored man sitting and talking to a woman with a short hair. My gaze didn’t linger when I heard Durak’s name.

“Durak! I thought you will never come back.” An armored man placed his arm around the orc’s shoulder. That’s when everything clicked. Durak’s friends are wearing a Dawnguard armor. How could I be so dumb? Durak is the only official orc character in Dawnguard.

“That will never happen.” The orc laughed and did the same to the man, placing his arm on the others shoulder. The others seem happy to see the orc but one of them noticed my presence.

“Eyy.. Durak brought a nice lady!” I coughed on the compliment. Sensing my discomfort and finally noticing me, Durak placed his arm down. He then gently placing his hand on my shoulder facing them.

“This is Sizaan. She helped me get here with her horse. Sizaan, these are my rangers.” I nodded my head to them as a sign of greeting. I was about to retreat and get a room before the Inn ran out when he held a bag. It was Ulfric’s bag. The one strapped at the horse.

“You forgot this.” He said. I gave him a smile and nodded my head.

“I’ll just get a room before we ran out.” He nodded his head and went with me instead. I didn’t bother and asked the bar keeper for rooms. He claims only one room is available.

“We’ll take it.” I gave the coin and then showed us to our room. I didn’t bother glancing back at Durak at first, but when I did, he was looking at me in a very funny way. His brows are almost becoming one that made ma laugh and wonder what’s up with him.

“What is it?”

“One room... Us?” I shrugged my shoulders and answered.

“Unless you prefer to sleep outside.” The three of us stopped at a room with its doors open. One bed and one chest. The bed looks so comfortable but I need some new clothes. I need to sell this Stormcloak armor unless I wanted to be ambushed out of nowhere. Before the barkeep goes, I asked.

“Can I also get some clothes? Trousers please.” He nodded his head and went away. Entering the room, I sat down the floor beside the bed and began unbuckling the straps of the armor. I do have something underneath and the extra clothes is not necessary but for the sake of conserving heat. I heard the door closing and Durak standing in front of me.

“You... Need help?” I looked up to him and myself in armor. My hands are still freezing and I can’t feel the straps that well. I stood up and nodded my head. He began to unbuckle the straps. As he worked, I noticed his hesitation on making a mistake.

“I will take a bath in one of the rooms of my rangers before coming back here. You take the bed and I’ll take the floor.” I was supposed to argue on that thought when the door opened revealing Delphine. On top of her hands are the clothes I asked. She placed it on top of the chest and went on her way. Rude as always.

After Durak removed my armor, he excused himself and went outside to take a bath. I sat down the bed and sniffed my cotton shirt. It smells just fine but I wanted knew clothes. Peeping outside the room, I saw Delphine.

“Hey uhm.. Can I get a bath as well?” I asked her without any hint of irritation. As if. She nodded her head and went away. I shut the door and lay down the bed waiting for the bath to come. Thinking about it, Dawnguard are vampire hunters. One quest for them will lead to Serana and then to that Vampire Lord. Recalling his gaze months ago, I shivered and closed my eyes.

The bath tub came and I went in for a soak. Taking my time and enjoying the smell of the lavender soap Delphine actually thought of giving, I gave in to the silent peace that I have. If I were to go with Durak, I can be able to practice my skills but I don’t want to see Harkon. He’ll do something nasty once he sees me. As I continued to wash myself, I went back thinking about the mark embedded on my forehead. Though I know what it is, I don’t know what’s the purpose. I sighed and finished washing. What if I’m not the Dragonborn? What will I do then?

Slowly, I stood up the tub and went to reached the towel beside the bed until the door opened revealing a freshly clothed Durak. My eyes widened and scrambled for the towel. Problem is that the water dripped from my body gave a slippery characteristic that made me slipped before I was able to get the towel. I closed my eyes and was ready for the impact when I felt that I am no longer falling. Opening my eyes, I saw the face of Durak and his arms holding me. How he was able to catch me so fast, I didn’t care.

The eye contact between us seem to never end. I shivered and shielded my breast away from his view. This took him back to reality and immediately straighten up and grabbed the towel to cover me.

“Thank you.” He averted his eyes away from me and scratched his head.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were taking a bath as well. I thought you were able to fall asleep.”

“Well, I haven’t eaten yet so – “ not making me finished my sentence, he spoke abruptly.

“I’ll get you food!” he sprinted towards the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

I was fully clothed when Durak grazed me with his presence. This time he knocked on the door before entering. On his hand is a tray with two plates of food and tankard filled with what I was hoping is water. Reason is that I don’t actually drink alcoholic beverages even back home. I know. Weak right? We didn’t spoke while we ate. The dish is a simple bread, chicken broth, rabbit leg and cheese. It was the best meal I could ever asked for. Taking the tankard, I took a sniff and I was disappointed to know it smells like beer. I can’t asked Durak to changed it so I bear drinking it. It was horrible.

“I never got to thank you for letting me on your horse.” I just gave him a hum because I don’t entirely trust my voice at the moment. The alcohol took effect and I know I should hit the bed.

“Thank you for the meal, Durak.” I gave him a yawn before I let myself rest on top of the bed.

* * *

It was night when I awoke. My mind is groggy when I let myself up to see Durak sleeping on the floor and on his back. He’s really a gentleman. Grabbing the fur pillow and the blanket, I placed the blanket on top of him. Gently lifting his head, I slipped the pillow. Since he is lying on a bed roll, I snuggled beside him seeking his warmth. The floor is made up of wood. It is hard I admit but at least it is not cold. I was trying to get comfortable when I felt him shifted.

“What are you doing?” I heard him asked. I snuggled my cheek on top of his chest loving his warmth.

“I thought you went to bed.” Groaning, he sat up not even minding my head resting on his chest. Grumbling, I faced him with tired eyes.

“You shouldn’t trust me, Sizaan.” Rubbing my eyes, I aggressively took the pillow and blanket again before settling down the bed. I turned my back against him. Why do I seek him? I want someone to cuddle with that’s all. After knowing what happened to Half Moon Mill, I feel all alone in this world. It took a while before I heard him move. The bed dipped and he finally settled down beside me. Facing him again, I lifted the blanket on both of us and snuggled on his biceps again. He stiffened under my touch but I didn’t mind.

* * *

Morning came, I woke up leaning on Durak’s chiseled chest with an arm thrown around my waist pulling me closer to him. What happened yesterday was intentional. I never regret it nor will I ever will. After everything that happened. Half Moon Mill, Ulfric, I feel alone. I know this will be the last time I will have a physical contact with another being. I have to get strong. I have to survive in this game. Hopefully I’ll be able to go home.

Slowly, I reluctantly pulled myself away from his embrace. He didn’t woke and I took that chance to gather coins in my bag and went outside.


	6. Vilkas

As I walked out of the door, I went by the bar of the inn earning the attention of the inn keeper. He looked up to me and asked.

“What do you need?”

“Breakfast?”

“Apples, bread, cheese... Take your pick.” I gave him gold coins and ordered.

“Two apples, warm milk, bread and some broth if you have.” He gave me a nod and grabbed the coins. I looked around to look for an empty seat. Turns out I’m the only one alive. Picking an empty table, I sat on the nearest one. While waiting for the food, I wonder if Durak wants to accompany me to Bleak Falls Barrow to retrieve that Golden Claw and that Dragon stone Farengar wanted me to get. On the second thought, he might just go back to his pals since I think it is the reason why he is here. Maybe I can hire a mercenary? Grabbing my purse, I peeked inside. Mercenaries costs 500 gold coins and I ain’t got that kind of money for now. Groaning in frustration, I rested my forehead on top of the table and closed my eyes. I guess I should do that love triangle first then and become an assistant of Alvor. Probably chop some firewood for Hod. What else can I do here anyways?

Suddenly, there was a heavy thump beside me. Opening my eyes, I saw that same heavy armored man sitting beside me. Resting my hand on the handle of my sword, I faced him. This man right here has his hair cut short. Black war paints around his eyes. And his eyes are as silver as a newly polished sword. No doubt that this man is Vilkas of the Companions.

“What do you want?” His eyes blinked at me but didn’t answer. He continued to stare. Wanna know something? I did married Vilkas back in the game but not after accidentally killing Farkas. But that’s the game. This is reality and I feel intimidated by his presence. I stood up, not removing my hand from the handle of my sword. He didn’t move but by the time I was in arms reached, he stood as well. That’s when I withdraw my sword and pointed it at his throat.

“Back. Off. ” I thought he will do as I say when he took a back step. What I didn’t expect was that he grabbed my sword and ripped it away from my hand. I panicked. I took out my knife and swing it towards his face. I did it a couple of times until he grabbed my wrist holding the knife and turn me around. My back landed on his chest while he held my wrist tightly, making me lose the grip on the knife. He then wrapped his arms around my body, trapping my other arm. I thrashed and kicked on the empty air. He let’s go of my wrist and I tried to punched him. He took this chance to trapped my two arms. I was about to scream for Durak when he covered my mouth and tilted my head to the other side showing my neck. I continued to fight back but I stopped when his mouth went close to my bared neck. Whimpering, I shut my eyes and waited for the bite.

“You were bitten.” No shit Sherlock.

“Why do you care... Wolf?” I know I shouldn’t reveal anything me knowing what he is but if you are scared, you tend to make bad decisions. This time it is very bad.

Vilkas took a sharp intake of breath, caught off guard from the revelation. His arm and hand loosen their tight hold and I took it as an opportunity to slammed the back of my head at his face. He was disoriented and took a step back. Punching him by the jaw, he fell on his ass. I was to hopefully crushed his nose with the ball of foot when the inn keeper shouted.

“Hey! No brawling inside!” This time Durak came out of the room, probably awoken from the shout of the innkeeper.

“Sizaan? Are you alright?” I didn’t have the chance to answer him back when Vilkas grabbed me by the throat. Lifting me up, he growled at my face. My hands clawed at his arm as I feel his hand tightening. Hearing a sound of metal, I saw Durak holding a dagger on Vilkas’ neck.

“Put her down Companion.” Durak’s group came into view with sword at hand but Vilkas didn’t even mind the blade against his neck. A group is nothing for him. He’s a werewolf idiot. Of course he wouldn’t mind. He can tear everyone in this inn.

“Durak...” Calling the vampire hunter’s name with a weak voice. I’m losing my breath. Seconds more I will lose my consciousness. Eyeing me one more time he let me go. I was dropped on the floor gasping for breath. One of the men in Durak’s group went beside me to take me away from Vilkas.

\- - - -

* * *

“What happened?” asked the one who carried me away and placed me in his room. I shook my head and continued to take deep breaths.

“That is Vilkas of the Companions. Did you do something to anger him?” I did. Called him a Wolf. He should be grateful I didn’t called him Hircine’s bitch instead. I didn’t answer him and continued to massage my neck. Durak came and immediately went to my side.

“Are you alright?” I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. He continued to scan my whole body and I closed my eyes. Now what reason should I tell Vilkas now? Taking a deep breath, I have forgotten the hunger I felt a while ago. Vilkas is a wolf. Enhanced smelling which means he will be good at tracking. Clearly I wanted to slapped my face for my stupidity. He will tracked me down and questioned me. Unless... I’ll go to Bleak Falls Barrow and lose him there.

“Tsk. I shouldn’t be even feeding you now.” At the door of the others room stood the inn keeper with a tray in his hand. The scent of food awoken my hunger, momentarily forgetting what had happened with Vilkas.

\- - - - - - - - - -

* * *

After we shared and ate the food I bought, I started to gather my things. Durak and his men followed me as well. They stood by Alvor’s shop and I took advantage to passed by Sven who’s on his way to the inn. Seeing Faendal passing down the road, I meet up with him and he gave me the fake letter to be sent to Camilla. Durak didn’t bother and kept on sharpening his blades along with the others. I looked around searching for Vilkas and when I saw no heavy armored man prancing on the road, I went to Lucan’s shop. As usual, I found them arguing with the lost claw. Seemingly stupid to stand and hear their conversation over and over again, I left and went back to Durak. He just finished sharpening his blades and is sitting by the stairs of Alvor’s shop.

“Sizaan, where will you go from here?”

“Bleak Falls Barrow. Whiterun, then I don’t know.” Honestly, I don’t even know if I will survive Bleak Falls Barrow.

“You could come with me.” It was just a whisper but the place among the sounds of the tinkering of blades, the wind manage to make me hear it.

“I... Don’t want to become a vampire hunter.” I could say yes. Damn yes but damn Harkon as well. He looked at me in the eyes, begging for me to take what I said back. He then stood up and gently placed his hands on top of my shoulder.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Caressing the bared skin showing the bite mark of the vampire, he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine.

“The Dawnguard is located at the East of Riften. Passed by Stendar’s beacon and enter the nearby cave called the Dayspring Canyon. I’ll be there.” I closed my eyes as I felt the tears streaming down my face. He gently moved his hands to the sides of face. His thumb gently wiping the tears staining my cheeks. Losing Half moon mill, travelling alone. I never thought I would cry again but I’m scared, Durak. I’m scared that I’m facing these things alone. I’m scared to die.

\- - - - - - - -

Strapping the bag to the horse, I wondered if I should bring him along. Patting the horses neck, I tried to recall all of the things I needed to do before going to the Bleak Falls Barrow. I will be facing bandits before the undead. Bow is that best weapon here. Not to mentioned there is a spider to deal with before getting the claw. Sighing, I leaned my head on horse’s neck.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” My hands started to shake and breathing started to become erratic. It’s starting again. Panic. Taking a deep breath, I started to sing. Singing eases the panic I am starting to feel.

Hold on just a little while longer

Hold on just a little while longer

Everything will be alright

Everything will be...

“Alright.” Whispering the last word, I regained my mind. The horse shook its head and stomped his hooves. It snorted and whined that it started to walked backwards. Looking at source of the horses discomfort, I winced.

“What do you want Companion?” Off all people, it has to be him. No wonder the horse was restless. He took a step forward as I looked around, hoping to see anyone to call for help or escape route. The horse was placed at the tree located in the middle of Faendal and Sigrid’s houses. Basically no one walks around here. Where are the guards when I needed them? Vilkas continued to walked towards me. Stepping back I withdraw my sword but this made him dashed towards and pinned me on the tree. The sword was shoved out of my grasp and his elbows are on either side of head. I closed my eyes, waiting for death. It didn’t came. A few seconds I opened them again and stared at his eyes.

“How did you know?” His voice is gruff and the same as the game. Personally I would love to listen to him and his brother’s voice but that was back in the game. Licking my lips, I scanned my brain for a proper answer. Surely I can’t say I’m not from around without a proof. He waited for my answer and I admired his patience.

“Vision.” Let’s go Marvel. He didn’t answer but his brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I have a gift of foresight. A sight to see what future lies ahead.” He let his arms down crossing them on his chest.

“Then why bother asking my purpose for sitting beside you?” I... Did...not...expected that question. Alright think. Can he understand deep words? Bard’s have deep use of English.

“The process of the future is ineffable.” Grunting, he eased and stared at me. Feeling like a kid, I let my head down and waited for him to leave.

“If that answers your question, please leave. I have places to be.”

“You will dig your own grave at the Bleak Falls Barrow. “ Of course he would know. Stalker. I thought for a moment. Could it be Vilkas is offering his services? If he does it’s a win for me.

“What do you suggest?” I asked facing him with my hands crossed on my chest similar to him.

* * *

This was a bad idea. As I thought, Vilkas offered his assistance to accompany me to Bleak Falls Barrow. The problem was that he is not the sneaky type. When we were able to passed by the bandits and unto the spider cave, he barged in determine to help the one got caught in the Web. He didn’t even noticed the giant spider till I screamed for its attention. I would rather have that spider eat that man rather than help him.

“You could’ve warned me.” I heard him murmur after the spider was disposed and all. Thanks to him anyways.

“Get me down!” Using the dagger, I cut the man down. As expected, he bolted away from us. Vilkas was about to ran after him when I placed my hand in his way.

“Lay low. The Dead is awake.”

* * *

\- - - - -

“This place is beautiful.” I have to agree with Vilkas. The place is indeed a sight of beauty and peace in which you wouldn’t even expect from a dead place such as this. We’ve reached the last chamber of the Barrow. Knowing that there’s only one draugr to kill, we took our time to admire. Not only that, this is where the first Shout could be earn. As we’ve reached the top where one coffin, one chest and the Shout is located, I turned to Vilkas.

“Guard that tomb. Once I’m done, a draugr will come out.” He seemed to be confused but I waved a hand and continued to draw near the word. That’s when my vision blurred and I hear a familiar chant. It is true then.

_I am the Dragonborn._


	7. Vilkas II

After taking the Dragonstone from the draugr, Vilkas wanted to go back to Whiterun. Of course it wouldn’t be a shock since it is where the home of the companions. Though I did wonder if Vilkas will indeed stay till I can stand on my own. As we walk back to Riverwood to get my horse, he decide to break the silence.

“Where will you go now?” _Where indeed?_

“I don’t know.” He scoffed.

“An eye of the future doesn’t know where her fate is lead. What an irony.” As if I know everything. I know the game. The storyline. The ending. It’s all written but like the real deal, you have to decide how it will happen. This is not the Jumanji movie where NPC’s just have a series of responses. This... This is like living it.

“I do not know everything, Vilkas. I have a limitation.” He didn’t react nor said anything as we walked the dirt road.

“You could come with me.” I stopped on my tracks and waited for him to do the same. Clearing his throat, he stood in front of me with his arms crossed. His eyes averted mine.

“You could come with me while you wait for fate to lay down your path.” He repeated

“I do not see myself as a Companion. I barely held my end back at the barrow.” Trust me. Fighting draugrs in real life is no joke. They are tough as steel.

“You think no one had walked down that path? Warriors of Steel were once a milk drinker. With time and sword in their hands, now they fight with honor and glory of Sovngarde.”

  * \- - - - - - - -



We’ve reached Riverwood by nightfall but not without running into bandits on the way. Vilkas didn’t want me to join, shoving me aside and taking them down. I glared at him but he insisted that I wasn’t ready.

“I’m afraid there’s only one room left.” _Great_. Vilkas nodded his head and paid the innkeeper. He left to follow the said room while I berated him for not even asking me first. Sharing a room with a wolf is not the best thing. True I haven’t seen him shift. Farkas did while recovering the shards of Wuuthrad in Dustman’s Cairn. Though as far as I can remember in Vilkas and Kodlak’s conversation, the blood of the beast lacks sleep. Obviously. Looking around, I saw the usual people of Riverwood. Nothing unusual. Speaking of, I haven’t given Camilla and Lucas the letter and claw. Shame. The golden claw looks really good to sell for money. I was able to spot Camilla sitting in the corner with Sven singing a love song. Well... Here goes nothing. I’ll just have to give it along with the claw and Camilla and Faendal will have a happy ending. Faendal is useful as an ally when you are new to the game. Sven is useless. Really useless for me.

I walked towards their direction and Camilla glanced at me. I gave her a nod and handed her a sack where the golden claw was kept. She looked skeptical to receive something from a stranger. Who wouldn’t anyways? I insisted and gently pushed the sack in her arms. She held on it and looked me in the eye before taking a peek inside. That’s when her expression changed. She was about to say something but I gently placed my finger on her lips, silencing her. I know what she’ll say and I’m basically tired of hearing it over and over again. If I can shut her up then why not. Pulling out the Faendal’s letter, I handed it to her and motioned her to read it. She took it from my hand and opened it. Before she was able to read it, Sven came to the picture and took the letter from her hand.

“A letter from that pointed ear? How... Disappointing to see how they are able to manipulate those that are not their kind to mate with them.” Camilla stood and tried to take the letter from him.

“Sven! Give it back!”

“No! I had enough of that long eared! He won’t have you! You should be with your own kind! A man!” _Racist bitch!_ I couldn’t contain my anger and punched him in the face. Jaws are a knock out and now he lies sleeping on the wooden floor. People stopped what they were doing and watched as I took a deep breath to calm my shaking fists. A soft hand wrapped around my right and as I glanced at the back, I saw Camilla smiling at me. Taking a deep breathe once again, I closed my eyes and bowed my head.

“Forgive me. I cannot take – “ this time, she was the one who placed her finger on top of my lips. She smiled.

“Please... I should thank you for what you’ve done. First, giving back our golden claw. Second, about Faendal... And third... For teaching Sven a lesson.” Releasing my hand she brought out a small pouch. Her hand gently held mine and placed the pouch on top of it. From the feeling of it, it weighed despite being small.

  * _ _ - _ _ - _ _ _ _ _



It took me awhile before I went to the room Vilkas rented. By the time I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Vilkas standing with his arms crossed but without his armor.

“Where have you been?” _what are you? My mom?_ Shrugging my shoulders I sidestepped and went straight to bed. Removing the Stormcloak armor is the best feeling ever. While fixing for myself for bed, I recalled what happened...

_I lose my temper. I didn’t spoke. I didn’t bother acknowledging Vilkas. I wanted to be alone. I..._

_Damn_

_It’s happening again_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a simple prologue. I will add more tags as I go by


End file.
